Orochi's Birthday Surprise
by pumpkingirl411
Summary: Kabuto wants to give Orochimaru something special for his birthday. What does he come up with? I suck at summaries, so please R&R! No flames please...It's my first fanfic.
1. His Birthday

Today was that day again. His birthday. _How could I forget?_ Quickly, Kabuto got out of bed and dressed. After putting his hair in a pony-tail, he headed toward the kitchen. _It's only 5am…he shouldn't be up yet. _Quietly he got out the present he had saved for today. It had been sitting in the same spot for months, and now he could finally give it to him. He walks back to his room so that he doesn't wake him up.

"Kabuto-kun? What are you doing up so early?" _Oh shit. _Slowly, Kabuto turns around and sees Orochimaru standing in the doorway. 

"Oh, hello Orochimaru-sama." _Crap…why'd he have to get up so early? _"I was…well I had to…uh…" He turns away from him. He looks down at the present lying on his bed, neatly wrapped. As he stares at it, he imagines what Orochimaru's reaction would be once he opened it. He turns red from head to toe as he thinks about it.

"Kabuto-kun? What's that on your bed?" Kabuto feels breathing on his neck almost instantly. Hot, sweet breath. He turns even darker. He knows he isn't supposed to love his master, but he can't help it. There's just something about him that sends a chill down his spine whenever he's in the room. He never thought he'd feel like this, but ever since they had almost lost each other in a mission, Kabuto had realized then that he loved him. Hell, what he felt would go beyond love. He would do anything for him. He'd willingly give his life for him, and if that's not love then what is? "Is that for me?" His tongue flickered against Kabuto's neck as he spoke. Kabuto tried desperately to keep breathing.

"Y-yes sir. It's your…ummm….birthday present."

"Oh, you didn't have to!" Delighted, Orochimaru sits on the bed and picks it up. He pats the bed next to him, inviting Kabuto to sit. He does, and looks at his lord with a look of admiration. He had known for a while, a while before he knew **he** was, that Lord Orochimaru had been gay, but he never thought he would be himself! But as he watched his master try to figure out what was inside his present, he knew for a fact it was true. He traced his face with his eyes, from his cheekbone to his chin, all the way down his neck. He looked away from him again and blushed harder. _Damn, just the sight of him…_

"Kabuto-kun?" He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Orochimaru had moved right next to him. "Is something wrong? You seem…distracted." He purred into his ear, sending chills down Kabuto's spine. 

"N-no. I'm fine." He smiles and looks at him. "So, name anything in the world and it's yours. It's your birthday today, and I'll do anything you want." 

"Really? Are you sure about that?" He grins.

"Yes." _What's he thinking? He only has that look when…_

"Okay. When do I get this "one thing"?"

"Whenever you decide on what it is." 

"I see." He leans in towards Kabuto. He looks into his eyes and smiles. "You know, you look much better with your hair down." Kabuto stares at him in shock. Orochimaru puts his hand behind Kabuto's head and softly pulls the hair tie out. Kabuto's bangs fall and cover part of his face. Orochimaru smiles wider and whispers in Kabuto's ear seductively, "It's so much sexier this way." Kabuto tenses immediately. 

"Wh-what?" 

Orochimaru smiles. He pulls Kabuto's head so close to his own that their lips almost touch. "Your hair looks sexy when it's down." Kabuto trembles, suddenly aware of how close they are. "Relax, Kabuto-kun. I won't hurt you." He pulls Kabuto the rest of the way, and their lips meet. As soon as they do, Kabuto feels a burning desire ignite inside of him. He suddenly wants Orochimaru to take over him, to feel his body against his own, to love him in a way no one ever has before. All of the shyness and the worry melted away the instant their lips touched. Orochimaru seemed to sense this, and he took advantage of it.

Before they knew it, Orochimaru was on top of Kabuto, taking his clothes off. Kabuto tried desperately to control the mounting adrenaline that threatened to take control of him. But his will was shattered as soon as Orochimaru's tongue began to taunt his lips. Kabuto held Orochimaru's neck as he opened his mouth. Pleased, Orochimaru explored all of his mouth, not leaving any part out. Breathless, he pulled away from the also breathless man underneath him. "Hehehe…th-this should be fun." 

Kabuto smiles. "Y-yeah." 

Orochimaru smiles back and leans in to kiss the man he's loved since the beginning.

(A little while later…)

Kabuto rests his head on Orochimaru's bare chest. He smiles as he listens to the heart beating softly beneath him. Orochimaru holds Kabuto close to him as he strokes his hair. "O-Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you."

He smiles and kisses Kabuto's forehead. "I love you too."

Kabuto smiles as he begins to fall asleep. "Happy birthday…."


	2. Orochi's Story

Okay... time for chapter two of my story!! If you didn't like the first one... oh well This is about when Orochi realized he loved Kabuto. It's a songfic too! The song is "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse. I luv that song Also, this explains what the mission was when they almost lost each other. So sad…. So...here you go Hope you like it!

Kabuto smiled. He'd been doing that a lot ever since last week. As he walked to his room, he thought about the day he had confessed his love for his master. He thought of how happy he had felt when they had kissed, how exhilarating it was when he had, he blushed at the thought, had sex with the man of his dreams. He smiled wider as he thought of him sleeping peacefully in his bed. He softly opened the door to his room and walked in. He closed it and went over to the bed. After he laid his head on Orochimaru's bare chest, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Where did you go?" The Sannin kissed the top of Kabuto's head.

"To get some water. I felt parched."

"Oh, okay."

"How long have you been awake? You were sound asleep when I left."

"Not long. A few minutes before you came back I guess." He ran his fingers through Kabuto's silver hair.

Kabuto smiled as he snuggled closer to Orochimaru. He sighed happily as he listened to Orochimaru's steady heartbeat. "I love you."

"I love you too." He lifted Kabuto's head up toward his and kissed him softly. Kabuto laid his head on his partner's chest again and closed his eyes.

They laid there in silence for a while, Orochimaru playing with Kabuto's hair. As soon as the sun came up, Kabuto realized something. It had been on his mind for a long time, and he figured this was as good a time to bring it up as any.

"Hey, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Kabuto-kun."

"Well…" He thought about how to word it correctly before he continued. "When did you first realize that you loved me?"

To his surprise, Orochimaru chuckled. "Well, do you remember the mission I sent you on that almost killed you?"

"You mean the one where we almost lost each other?"

"Yes."

"How could I not?"

--flashback--

_No… Don't die on me… Please… _He ran as fast as he could, but it just didn't seem to be fast enough. _Why? Why'd you do it? _For a legendary Sannin, he didn't feel all that great. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't move faster.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_There's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_How could I be so stupid?_ He tried desperately to fight the tears that threatened to fall. _Why Kabuto-kun? Don't you know that I care about you? That I love you? How could you throw it all away like that?_ But he had been too late, and he knew it. However, he was determined to make up for it.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I''ll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

As the hours rolled by, the sky turned dark and the snake master lost all hope. _Kabuto-kun… Stay alive for me… Please… _He searched high and low, but there seemed to be no sign of the medic ninja. He looked everywhere he thought Kabuto would be, but he was nowhere to be found. _No… You can't die… I didn't mean any of it… It was a stupid fight… I got carried away… Please kabuto-kun… Please hold on… _Suddenly, he heard a rustle in a bush near him. His heart leapt when he saw the familiar silver hair. _Kabuto-kun!_

_She said if we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see_

_She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me_

He let the tears fall now as he rushed to Kabuto's side. _Kabuto-kun, you're alive!_ He kneeled next to him and carefully turned him so he was on his back. "K-Kabuto-kun?" He was thrilled, but also terrified. He felt chills crawl up and down his spine. "Kabuto-kun, please say something." _I'll fix this… I promise…_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I''ll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

He touched Kabuto's cheek softly, and began to cry. Quiet, soft tears of both joy and anguish. "Kabuto-kun… Please…" Slowly, Kabuto opened his eyes. "O-Orochimaru-sama?" He smiled. "Yes. Oh Kabuto-kun, I'm sorry." The medic ninja looked at him. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, for saying things I didn't mean, for everything." The young teenager stared at him blankly. "Kabuto-kun…" He covered the boy's lips with his own. _You've always been there for me… Kabuto-kun…_

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you, never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Let's start over, start over_

He carefully lifted Kabuto's head. He used one hand to take the hair-tie out of Kabuto's hair, setting it free. Slowly, he deepened the kiss. As soon as he felt Kabuto become breathless, he pulled away. He whispered against the medic ninja's lips, "Don't scare me like that again." Stunned, the silver-haired teenager replied, "O-Okay," before their lips met again.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I''ll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

--end flashback--

"Oh really?" Kabuto sat curiously as Orochimaru told the story. He thought for a minute, then said, "I just figured you were drunk. I didn't really think about it all that much." He shrugged. "It still made me happy though," he admitted to himself.

Orochimaru laughed. "No, I was serious. You being gone so long after we fought scared me. I honestly thought I had lost you…" He held Kabuto's hand in his. "And then I realized something. The reason why I hated the thought of something terrible happening to you. But I thought I was too late. It scared me to think that I'd never be able to tell you how I felt. That I was in love with you." He kissed Kabuto's hand and looked right into his eyes. "Why did you do it anyway? So what if you failed the mission? You didn't have to go off and try to…" He looked away.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto sighed. "I had loved you long before that. I had never thought myself to be worthy of your love, that's why I was so determined to succeed. But, I failed. Then, when you yelled at me and told me that I had disappointed you, I lost it. I didn't want to drag you down anymore, so I…" He paused. Orochimaru looked at him anxiously. "I figured it would be better if I was… well… out of the picture."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"It doesn't matter now." He sat next to Orochimaru and leaned on him. "We have each other now…That's all that counts." He kissed Orochimaru's neck.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around Kabuto and pulled him close. He kissed the teenager's silver hair. "Hey… Now you know when I started loving you… But…"

"What?"

"When did you start loving me? You said it was before that awful mission, but when exactly?

"Well…" He kissed the Sannin lovingly. "Are you sure you want to know?" Suddenly, Kimimaro bursts in. He took one look at them, shirtless and sitting awfully close, and said, "Well well. What have we here?"


	3. Kabuto's Story

Author's note: Special thanks to starryblossoms for being so supportive of my first fanfic ever!! Lots of love!! Okay, so when we left off, Kimimaro had just walked in on them. What'll happen? You'll have to read to find out!! Oh, and unfortunately, I don't own Kabuto or Orochimaru-sama. Only the storyline.

"What are you doing in here?" Kabuto stared directly into Kimimaro's eyes. "This is my room! You can't just barge in here like you own the place! What do you want?"

"I was looking for Orochimaru-sama and thought maybe you'd know where he was. Turns out," he smirked, " he was in here with you."

"Yeah, he's right here." His voice began to crack. "So say what you wanted to say and leave."

"Oh don't be like that, Kabuto-sempai. I didn't mean to interrupt your fun." He laughed. "It was a coincidence, honest. I had no idea you'd be…" He glanced from Kabuto to Orochimaru and laughed again.

"Well, you've found me." The Sannin sat up straight and let go of Kabuto. "What is it?"

"We were going to head off now." The laughing died down and now the intruder was serious. "I needed to let you know."

"Will you take all of them?"

"No, only Jirobou and Tayuya. The other two can't keep secrets." He rolled his eyes.

"All right. Go now." The elder man waved Kimimaro off and turned his attention to Kabuto.

"Y-Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro closed the door softly and walked away laughing.

Kabuto looked at the door for a few minutes while his master massaged his back. After a few more minutes, he looked at Orochimaru. "Umm… Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yes?" He stopped rubbing his back and looked into his eyes.

"What was that all about?"

"I needed to send them on a small mission. Not that important. But I told him to tell me when they'd leave." He held Kabuto's chin softly. "And Kabuto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Don't refer to me –sama." He smiled and then kissed him. Kabuto kissed back lustfully, holding onto Orochimaru's neck for support. He pulled his neck closer to him, smiling as he deepened the kiss. The Sannin smiled wider and flipped Kabuto onto his back. He pulled away after he had the young medic ninja pinned beneath him. "Okay?"

"O-Okay." He grinned. "Orochimaru-kun." He felt faint. Even though they'd kissed plenty of times in the past week, it still left him breathless and lightheaded. He loved the man so much, he trembled whenever they kissed.

"You still haven't answered me though." Orochimaru smiled and kissed Kabuto's neck. "When did you realize you loved me?"

"Well, it's kinda funny actually."

"Really? How so?"

"Back at the Chuunin exams. I was determined to kill you, and I knew that would be the best time to do it. But you saw right through me."

--flashback--

"Kabuto-san….Wait…. You know that if it's your plan to destroy me… You need to kill Sasuke-kun. You can't possibly hope to kill me. Why, you're no stronger than Kakashi."

_Oh crap. He saw right through my plan. How did he know? _He smiled and disappeared. He went straight to the infirmary, intent on killing Sasuke. _Fine, if that's how you want it, I'll take care of your little vessel for you. _He walked to Sasuke's room and found it swarmed with ANBU. He grinned. Piece of cake. Pretty soon, all of them were dead and Kabuto walked into the room. He saw Sasuke laying unconscious in the bed and he chuckled. _Too easy…_

But as he walked over to the bed, something that Orochimaru had said popped into his head again_… if it's your plan to destroy me…_ He stopped walking. _Why would I want to do that? I don't want to do anything that… Wait, that's my mission! I have to! But… Why do I feel like it's so… Wrong? I don't care if he dies… Do I? _He took out his scalpel and got ready. _So what if he's dead? I have to do this!_ He was about to finish him off when Kakashi walked in.

Kakashi looked at all the fallen ANBU and sighed. "To be able to take out these ANBU so easily… You're no ordinary genin are you?"

_No… No I'm not… I'm Orochimaru-sama's right hand man! He trusts me… So I can't let him down! Screw my mission… He means more to me than my own life! _He turned around and talked with Kakashi. Then they fought a little, and before long, Kabuto was falling out the window in the body of a dead ANBU ninja. _He needs me to succeed… I can't fail him! _Then it dawned on him. _I-I love him… That's why I can't kill him… I love him!_

--end flashback--

"Wait… When I said that…" Orochimaru looked stunned. "I had suspected you of treason for years. But…" He shook his head. "I told you… To kill me… And instead you… You fell in love with me? I-I don't understand…"

"Yes…" He lifted his head up off of the bed a little so he could kiss Orochimaru. "It was then… When all the pieces to my plan had finally come together… That I realized how much I cared about you. About making sure your dream came true." He chuckled. "Actually, you have Kakashi to thank for that. If he hadn't made that comment, I probably wouldn't have realized."

Orochimaru chuckled also. "Yeah, I guess so." He kissed Kabuto softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed him back. "More than you'll ever know."

"No… I think I do know." He smiled as he nuzzled Kabuto's neck. "You loved me more than your own life." He smiled. "That… That is true love. To put your own life before your partner's…"

"I know. And I know you'd do the same for me."

"You're right." He smiled wider. "Maybe we were destined to be together."

"Maybe." Kabuto grinned.


End file.
